A tu lado
by Sayori OM
Summary: Po y Tigresa se acaban de comprometer, lo cual es una buena noticia para todo el mundo. Solamente que, probablemente tengan circunstancias que impiden esta unión, o tal vez sea el universo.
1. Chapter 1: Propuesta

**N/A:** ¡Hola! (nuevamente xD) bueno esta es la segunda historia que hago de estas maravillosas películas :3 así que espero la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Kung fu Panda le pertenecen a DreamWorks.

* * *

 **A tu lado**

 **Capítulo 1: Propuesta.**

-¿Cásate conmigo?

Tigresa podía ver como el viento movía las flores del Árbol de durazno celestial de la sabiduría. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que nada se movía, que el tiempo se había detenido.

Po, su novio, seguía de pie frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

 _-¿Acaso es una broma?- se preguntó mentalmente. –No, no lo es._

Sabía que Po sería incapaz de jugar con eso del matrimonio, con los sentimientos de ella.

El seguía esperando una respuesta, ella seguía esperando salir de ese estado de idiota que no dice nada.

¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? Se podría decir que si, nunca espero que nadie se quisiera casar con ella porque, bueno, no esperaba que alguien se enamorara de ella. O que ella se fuera a enamorar de alguien.

Así que nunca espero esta pregunta, ni siquiera cuando empezaron de novios. Para que mentir, Tigresa nunca pensó en tener novio.

El Guerrero Dragón fue apagando su sonrisa poco a poco.

 _-A lo mejor es muy pronto para ella- se dijo mentalmente. –A lo mejor no se quiere casar._

-Oye, Tigresa, está bien…

Po fue interrumpido en media frase por Tigresa, la cual con la mano le indico que guardara silencio.

-Si- dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el panda, no porque no la oyera, sino para volver a oír esa respuesta que le llenaba el corazón.

Tigresa soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Que si- hizo una pequeña pausa, podía sentir como se empezaba a sonrojar. –Acepto casarme contigo.

-¡Sí!- grito Po.

Este la agarro por la cintura, la cual estaba desprevenida, para alzarla y empezar a darle vueltas.

Tigresa pensaba dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero ya se empezaba a marear de tanta vuelta.

-¡Po! ¡Ya bájeme!- grito, un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Ah, lo siento- se disculpó. –Es que estoy muy feliz- dijo esto último con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tigresa sonrió disimuladamente, le encantaba verlo sonreír, pero nunca se lo podría decir abiertamente.

Po se acercó lentamente a ella, colocando una de sus manos en una mejilla y la acercó a su rostro. Uniendo así sus labios.

Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, nunca lo hacía.

Tigresa dirigió las manos de Po hacia su cintura, para después poder rodear con sus brazos el cuello de este y lo jalo hacia ella. Haciendo más profundo el beso.

Los dos amaban esos momentos tan íntimos. Tigresa podía expresar con besos y alguna que otra caricia lo que no lograba expresar con palabras. Aun no conseguía ser romántica con Po frente a los demás, le ganaba la pena y sentía que podía mostrarse vulnerable, así que por eso amaba esos momentos a solas con él.

Y Po, bueno, él amaba tenerla de esa forma. Amaba poder tocarla y besarla. Hacerla suya.

* * *

Los chicos observaban desde lo lejos, sabían perfectamente que les pasaría si Tigresa los veía espiando.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Casi provoca que salieran disparados detrás del arbusto donde se escondían.

Era el Maestro Shifu, todos se miraron entre sí. No sabían si decirle ya que no sabían si él estaba al tanto de lo que Po pensaba hacer y que ya había hecho. Ni ellos lo sabían esta hace apenas unos momentos.

-¿Mentimos?- pregunto Mono susurrando.

-No- contesto Víbora. –El Maestro Shifu tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que pasa.

-Pues soy todo oídos.

El comentario casi hace que Mono y Mantis se rieran, pero prefirieron no hacerlo.

Tomaron un momento de silencio. Todavía recordaban como Shifu había puesto a entrenar a diez veces más de lo debido al pobre Po (a pesar de que el ya no daba el entrenamiento), y eso que apenas empezaba a salir con Tigresa.

-Po, bueno…-empezó Grulla quien se empezó a frotar el ala izquierda. No podía, al final término pidiendo ayuda a Víbora con la mirada.

-Po le acaba de proponer matrimonio a Tigresa- concluyo Víbora.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabía, Maestro?- pregunto Mono.

-¿Creen que el panda no me diría, y no me pediría permiso para casarse con Tigresa?- pregunto haciendo una sonrisa malévola.

 _-Naturalmente le preguntaría al Maestro Shifu primero, no creo que Po quisiera terminar de nuevo con todo el cuerpo adolorido- pensó Grulla._

-Les tengo una pregunta más- dijo Shifu.

-¿Cuál? La que sea la contestaremos- dijo Mono.

-¿Eso es lo único que veían?

Víbora volteo a ver a sus compañero, necesitaba una ayudadita en esta pregunta.

-No, no es- contesto Mantis. –Ya sabe observábamos mientras hacían cosas que los enamorados hacen.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, hasta el propio Mantis el cual sabía que cavaba de decir una estupidez.

-¿Cómo que cosas de enamorados?

-Digo, ya sabe, esas cosas…-trato de componerla.

-¡Mantis, ya cállate!- gritaron sus compañeros, quienes se taparon rápidamente la boca.

-¿Pues qué le hace ese panda a mi hija?- pregunto Shifu todo alterado.

Este se acercó y observo lo que hacían Po y Tigresa, soltó un suspiro al ver que solo era un beso.

Shifu volteo a ver a Mantis. Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

* * *

Al llegar la mañana todos se dirigieron hacia la cocina para desayunar, como siempre saludaron a Po con respeto por ser el nuevo Maestro del Palacio de Jade. Aunque todavía no se acostumbraban a dirigirse así a él.

Nadie mencionaba nada. Ni siquiera alguno de los futuros esposos. Solo se notaba a Po más contento que de costumbre, y bueno, Tigresa estaba contenta.

Ya todos morían porque les dijeran, y más Víbora, la cual no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría sin estallar de alegría.

Y así pasaron unas horas, solo hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Y qué paso anoche?- no pudo más, en realidad necesitaba que su amiga se lo dijera.

-Víbora estamos entrenando.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¿Entonces me lo dices cuando terminemos?- la esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Está bien.

Tigresa volteo a ver hacia donde, su ahora prometido se encontraba. Este pudo sentir que ella lo miraba fijamente, solo se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieren decir?- pregunto Mono, obvio se estaban haciendo los que no sabían.

-¿Quieres decirles tú, o yo lo digo?- Po volteo a ver a Tigresa.

-Tu, tu diles Po- sabía que él se moría por decir la noticia.

-Bueno… Lo que queremos decirles es algo muy importante- tomo aire. – ¡Tigresa y yo nos casaremos!

Todos soltaron un grito de alegría, debían de hacer las actuaciones de sus vidas.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo- los felicito Víbora. La cual ya casi estaba llorando.

-Guarda ésas lágrimas para la boda, Víbora- comento Mantis.

-Tienes razón, las necesitare ese día.

-¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar esta noticia?- pregunto Mono.

-Esa es una buena idea ¿No les parece?- Grulla lo secundo.

-Es una buena idea- contesto Tigresa. Estaba sonriendo.

-¡Vamos por unos fideos del Señor Ping!- exclamo Mono.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido aquí?- Shifu se encontraba en la puerta.

-Maestro- Tigresa guardo silencio por un momento. –Papá tengo, tenemos algo que decirte.

-Ya se lo que me quieres decir y solo voy a decir una cosa. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, y más por ti hija, me alegra saber que encontraste a tu compañero de vida- dijo Shifu. –Y creo que ya les dijeron a sus compañeros, así que eso explica el ruido.

-¿Nos acompaña a celebrar, Shifu?- le pregunto Po.

-Claro. Talvez podamos aprovechar para que empiecen a hablar de la boda.

* * *

De camino al restaurante Mono se la paso contando uno que otro chiste, uno que otro era divertido.

-Y entonces le contesto no es un arte abstracto, es mi novia.

Los únicos en reir fueron Po y Mantis.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no fue gracioso?- pregunto alzando los brazos al cielo.

-No- contestaron Tigresa y Víbora al unísono.

-Po ¿Enserio te quieres casar con ella?- susurro señalando discretamente a Tigresa.

-Si ya sabes ¿Con la amargada?- se le unió Mantis.

-Mono, Mantis ella…

-Tu vida depende de que no contestes esa pregunta, panda- amenazo Tigresa.

-No me metan en problemas, chicos- suplico Po.

Esos últimos solo empezaron a reírse.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la cocina, pues era la única disponible.

-Ahora vengo, voy a decirle a mi papá que nos regale unos minutos- dijo Po encaminándose a la puerta de la casa.

* * *

-Papá.

-¡Po! Que gusto que vengas a visitarme, hace mucho que no te veo- se quejó el Señor Ping.

-Pá, pero si vine a visitarte hace tres días.

-Eso ya es abandono hacia tu padre.

Po soltó un suspiro, su padre sí que sabía exagerar las cosas.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno… Es sobre Tigresa y yo.

-¡¿Voy a ser abuelo!?

-¿Qué? ¡No, eso no!- grito Po todo sonrojado. Solo rogaba al cielo que los demás no hubieran escuchado a su padre.

Para comprobarlo, se asomó para verles. Tigresa estaba toda roja, ni su pelaje pudo esconderlo. Los chicos solo estaban muertos de la risa, hasta Víbora, pero esta trataba de controlarla.

Excepto Shifu, el cual parecía no haber escuchado nada o al menos lo fingía muy bien

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- pregunto dejando de cortar rábanos.

-Bueno es…

-Con permiso- la voz de Tigresa sonó detrás del panda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que esperarías con los demás.

-Pensé que sería buena idea decirle aquí, en privado- contesto en voz queda, aun había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Seguros que no es un nieto?- pregunto el Señor Ping apuntándoles con un cucharon, que recién había agarrado.

 _-En serio desea ser abuelo- pensaron Po y Tigresa._

-Ya te dije que no es eso- renegó Po frustrado.

-Lo que tenemos que decirle, en mi opinión, esta muy alegado del tema de tener hijos Señor Ping- señalo Tigresa amablemente.

-Pues ya díganme, porque Po solo se la pasa dándole vueltas.- Po no trato de corregir a su padre de que, en realidad, el no dejaba que él hablara.

-Lo que te queremos decir es que Tigresa y yo vamos a casarnos.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Mi hijo se va a casar!- grito corriendo a abrazarlos. –No es como si nunca lo hubiera pensado o imaginado.

-¡Papá!

* * *

Una vez el Señor Ping termino de preparar las ordenes (en las cuales estaba incluidas la de los Maestros del Kung Fu) se sentó con ellos para festejar.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, como: La vez que Po y Tigresa empezaron a salir, cuando se volvieron novios, su primera pelea y su primera reconciliación como pareja, entre tantas cosas. Que por supuesto también recordarían el día de la boda.

-Sí que los muchachos van a tener muchas cosas que hacer estos meses- comento el Señor Ping.

-Eso es muy cierto, solo les pido que no descuiden sus deberes como Maestros del Kung Fu- dijo Shifu.

-No se preocupe, no desatenderemos nada- aseguro Tigresa.

-Oigan ¿Puedo ayudar en la organización de las cosas?- les pregunto Grulla a Tigresa y Po.

-Ehh claro- contesto Tigresa. Sería una ventaja muy grande tener a su amigo ayudándoles en ese tema, aunque probablemente el armaría toda la boda.

-Y… ¿Sera grande o pequeña la boda?- pregunto el Señor Ping emocionado.

-Grande.

-Pequeña.

Po y Tigresa se miraron. _Era nada más una diferencia. No era tan grave, pensaron los presentes._

-Creo que eso dependerá de la cantidad de personas que invitemos- aclaro Po.

-¿Acaso vamos a invitar a todo el Valle de la Paz, para que sea una boda grande?- pregunto Tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

-No, pero…Pero acuérdate que tenemos que invitar a mi Papá- el Señor Ping lo vio con la ceja enarcada. –Mi otro papá y a la familia, eso ya es algo.

-Está bien- dijo tajante.

-¿En cuantos meses quieren que sea la boda?- pregunto Mantis cambiando de tema. –Eso es muy importante.

-Tres meses- contestaron al unísono.

-En algo que están de acuerdo- susurro Mono.

-Ese tiempo es perfecto para mí- dijo Grulla. –Quise decir, perfecto para planear una boda, según yo.

Shifu quería decirles que si no pensaban que era demasiado pronto en tres meses, pero prefirió callar. Al final, ellos decidirían que era rápido y que no.

Además lo único que le importaba, más que lo demás, era la felicidad de su hija.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta pequeña idea :) ¿Y ahora que pasara? ¿Todo ira tal como planean? (soy mala haciendo preguntas xD)

Bueno ya saben, si les gusto agradezco sus reviews, favs y follows, todo comentario es bien recibido, pues me ayuda a saber que les esta gustando :)

Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparativos y Problemas

**N/A:** Heme aqui de regreso con el segundo capítulo de esta mini historia :) agradezco haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder actualizar, ya sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes de Kung fu Panda le pertenecen a DreamWorks

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Preparativos y Problemas.**

Pasaron unos cuantos días, y ahora Shifu buscaba a Tigresa en su habitación, no estaba. Así que la fue a buscar en el lugar más obvio done podría estar: en el salón de entrenamiento.

-Hija.

-Padre ¿Todavía no llega la respuesta del Consejo de Maestros?- pregunto Tigresa dejando de practicar.

-Sí, ya llego- contesto. Hace poco Zeng la trajo- mostró la carta.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Nada peculiar, solo dice que aprueban la boda y que no se preocupen no se les quitara el título, ni siquiera cuando tengan hijos.

-Me imaginaban que dirían algo así.

-¿Cómo te sientes con esto de la boda?- Shifu se sentó en una banca, hizo una seña para que Tigresa lo acompañara.

-Nerviosa- contesto abiertamente.-Y siento algo de miedo, creo que tendré estas dos emociones ese día- se sinceró.

-Es natural que estés nerviosa, ¿Pero porque tienes miedo?

-Bueno, no fui educada para algún día casarme y tener una familia. Así que prácticamente tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien como esposa y posiblemente como madre. De arruinarlo

-No creo que vayas a ser mala esposa, de hecho creo que el panda tiene demasiada suerte por estar contigo y convertirse en tu esposo. Y a ti te gustan los niños no serás mala madre- alentó Shifu, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. -Aunque no espero ser abuelo tan pronto.

Tigresa soltó una risa.

* * *

-Po ¿Has visto a Tigresa?- le pregunto Víbora entrando a la cocina.

-No, pero por lo visto hoy estado muy solicitada- contesto acomodando la mesa. –Podrían hablar a la hora de la comida- sugirió.

-Claro, gracias Po- esta guardo silencio por un momento. -¿Por qué dices que ha estado muy solicitada hoy?

-Primero Zeng la vino a buscar, luego Shifu también pasó por aquí y luego tu- contó lo más brevemente posible. Y la verdad, Po no tenía ni idea de porque cada uno la fue a buscar.

Todos llegaron momentos después, ya era hora de la comida.

-Tigresa- llamó Víbora. –Mañana tenemos que ver lo del vestido, ya falta poco para la boda y tienes que tenerlo listo.

-Claro- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que si no tuviera a Víbora para ayudarla con eso, probablemente se pondría cualquier cosa que ella pensara que quedara para una novia.

* * *

Víbora y Tigresa salieron desde temprano a la mañana siguiente. Puesto que el lugar de donde Víbora quería que eligieran el vestido, estaba en su pueblo natal.

Llegaron y después de mirar un rato, su amiga propuso uno. No era la clase de vestido que pensó que propondría para ella.

-¿Te gusta?

-Bueno… si, es muy hermoso, pero ¿No crees que se…

-¿Qué se…?

-¿Qué se vería raro en mí?, digo no es muy de mi estilo.

Era hermoso, en eso no mentía. Era un vestido rojo con escote "V", manga corta, una cinta en la cintura. Tenía destalles dorados en las mangas y en toda la parte del pecho y es la espalda. La falda era larga, más larga de lo que pensaría (como unos diez centímetros después del pie).

-Claro que no- contesto. –Además solo te casas una vez, necesitas llevar un vestido que siempre recuerdes.

Tigresa se rindió, no diría nada. ¿Quisiera otro vestido? Sí, pero en el momento que se lo mostró a Víbora esta dijo que era demasiado… simple.

-¿Ya está el atuendo de Po?- pregunto Tigresa.

-Sí, solo falta arreglarlo un poco. El tuyo de una vez lo arreglaremos.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí- contesto. –Al fin de cuentas, aquí es donde lo hicieron.

* * *

-Que tranquilo esta- comento Tigresa, subían por escaleras del Palacio de Jade.

-Nunca se oye nada aquí, a menos que estemos gritando- se quejó Víbora.

-¡Maestra Tigresa! ¡Maestra Víbora!- gritó Zeng el cual venia corriendo rápidamente hacia ellas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Víbora preocupada por la cara de susto del ave.

-El Guerrero Dragón y los demás miembros de los cinco furiosos se están enfrentando a unos bandidos a las afueras del Bosque de bambú.

-Lleva esto a mi habitación- Tigresa le entregó la caja del vestido. Se fue corriendo junto con su amiga.

* * *

-Sí que saben pelear, para ser bandidos- comento Po.

-Ciertamente- Mono estaba exhausto.

Llevaban ya como media hora en esa pelea y todavía no podían noquearlos.

-¡Miren! Tal parece que nos mandaron refuerzos- grito Mantis al ver a Tigresa y Víbora.

Las Maestras del Kung Fu no tardaron mucho en golpear a algún bandido. De alguna manera la pelea se balanceo un poco cuando ellas llegaron.

-¿Por qué no los han vencido?- preguntó Tigresa, obviamente les estaba diciendo _idiotas_ con la mirada.

-Bueno… no hay justificación, si es lo que quieres oír- contestó Po torciendo los ojos.

La felina lo miro molesta. Todos sabían lo que significaba, discusión segura.

-Lo acabaré rápido- murmuro esta.

-No lo creo, gatita- se burló el bandido.

Le molesto el comentario, pero prefirió controlarse. Tenía que ganarle para que se arrepintiera de haberla llamado así.

* * *

-Grulla ve por el Doctor- pidió Po amablemente.

-Enseguida- en cuento lo digo se fue.

-Tigresa déjame cargarte, no podrás subir las escaleras.

-¡Cállate panda! Claro que puedo sola- replico esta.

Víbora y Mantis trataban de convencerla pero Tigresa ya estaba tratando de subir las escaleras, pero por más que intentaba solo terminaba lastimándose más la pierna y el orgullo, soltaba uno que otro gritito por debajo.

-Po- susurro Mono. -¿Por qué no simplemente la cargas y la subes? Solo se está haciendo daño.

Medito por un momento lo que su amigo sugirió. Tenía razón.

Tigresa solo sintió como se alzó un poco del suelo. Po la estaba cargando, y de un modo que le era un poco denigrante. Modo princesa, según ella.

-¡Bájame! ¡Es una orden, panda!- le pegaba con una mano el pecho, pues la otra estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Po y el suyo.

También trato de pegarle con las piernas, donde sea que le dieran pero esa era su objetivo. Al momento de tratar de mover la pierna izquierda le dolió demasiado. Tanto que termino por soltar una lagrima.

-Solo te estás haciendo daño, Tigresa- reprendió Po. –Ya mejor trata de calmarte.

Termino por aceptar que él tenía razón, solo se estaba haciendo daño. Repaso por su mente como se había lastimado la pierna. Se sentía estúpida, a pesar de haber sentido al bandido detrás de ella le dio poca importancia, cuando se dio cuenta este le había pegado demasiado fuerte con algo, algo que no identificaba. Tirándola así al suelo.

Sus compañeros habían logrado vencer a los bandidos. Po se había ofrecido a llevarla cargando si tanto le dolía, pero no acepto por simple orgullo. Logrando solo lastimarse más.

 _-Estúpida- se reprendió mentalmente._

* * *

-Es una fisura- anunció el Doctor, era un Pato.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- pregunto molesta.

-Quiere decir que tiene una fractura no tan grave.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en sanar, Doctor?- Shifu se acercó a su hija.

-Unas cinco semanas.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, voltearon para ver la reacción de la felina.

-Cinco semanas- dijo con toda calma. -¡Me caso en dos semanas, no tengo cinco semanas!

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible, a menos que quiera estar con la pata enyesada y toda la ceremonia estar sentada. Ahora le voy a poner yeso, así que por favor no se mueva.

* * *

-Tendremos que atrasar la boda- estaba molesta, estaba sentada en su cama.

El Doctor les había dicho estrictamente que no debía moverse por nada a no ser que fuera realmente necesario, y que si lo hacía debía pedir ayuda.

-Lo sé, tendremos que atrasarla al menos dos meses, para que te recuperes bien.

Soltaron un suspiro de decepción. Tigresa asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías arreglarlo tú?- pregunto tomándole la mano. Po pensó que se veía adorable. –Digo, creo que tienes más paciencia en este momento. Solo tráeme las invitaciones cuando estén listas para verlas.

-Claro, no te preocupes- se acercó y le planto un beso en los labios.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron un horror para Tigresa, no sabía cómo estar quieta. Se movía constantemente en la cama: acostada, sentada, derecha, izquierda, boca-abajo, simplemente no estaba quieta. Raro viniendo de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- entro Po a la habitación con la comida.

-Muy bien, de hecho hoy iré a caminar un rato- fue irónica.

-Está bien, ya entendí- le puso la bandeja con comida en las piernas. –Pero la pregunta fue enserio.

-Me siento como si dependiera de todos- contesto irritada, estaba deprimiéndose.

-No es cierto, puedes hacer muchas cosas tu sola- alegó Po. Tigresa puso una falsa sonrisa.

Una vez Po había tenido que ayudarla en el baño, se había caído mientras se bañaba. Lo cual era idiota porque se tenía que bañar sentada en una silla.

Lo único bueno de esa situación es que Tigresa pudo ponerse una toalla encima antes de que el entrara corriendo.

* * *

-No tienes que ir- Tigresa estaba parada frente las escaleras del Palacio de Jade.

-Sabes que tengo que ir, además ¿Qué te pasa?- se quejó Po.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!- grito Mantis, estaba en el hombro de Mono. Tigresa lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Me vas a dejar aquí, con los preparativos de la boda terminando- reprocho.

-Todo saldrá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- Po trato de calmarla. –Además es el valle vecino.

Tigresa quería decirle que sentía algo extraño acerca de eso, tal vez su intuición no fallaba o tal vez solo no quería que le dejara sola con la boda tan cerca.

-Ve- dijo secamente.

-Volveré el día de la boda, en la mañana- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Que les vaya bien!- se despidió Víbora alegremente.

Po, Mono y Mantis desaparecieron de sus vistas.

* * *

Desde muy temprano empezaron los preparativos de la boda, Grulla vigilaba que todo quedara perfecto, Víbora se encargaría de Tigresa.

" _Lista de Invitados"_

 _-Señor Ping –Li Shan._

 _-Yang -Dim_

 _-Sum -Lei Lei_

 _-Mei Mei -Príncipe Zan_

 _-Princesa Mei li -Song_

 _-Maestro Buey -Maestro Cocodrilo_

Y así seguía la lista con un poco más de invitados por parte de Po, ya fueron de la Aldea de Pandas o del Valle de la Paz. En la lista también estaba la familia de Víbora y la Mamá de Grulla.

 _-¿Cómo es que Po logro convencer a Tigresa e invitar a Song?- se preguntó Grulla mentalmente. ¿Y cómo es que quisieron invitar a mi mamá?_

-¿Por qué ves la lista de invitados?- pregunto Shifu sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, bueno refirmo quienes son los que asistirán. Y ahora recuerdo que todos aceptaron- contesto guardando la lista.

-Espero que todo esté listo pronto, y que ese panda llegue de una buena vez- sentencio el Shifu. Grulla pudo ver que su rostro también mostraba preocupación.

-No se preocupe Maestro Shifu, llegara pronto junto a Mono y Mantis.

* * *

-Ya estas- Víbora se hizo para atrás para ver mejor a su amiga. –Te ves hermosa.

-Gra…gracias.

Tigresa se vio en su espejo, era un espejo sencillo y agradecía tenerlo en ese momento. Si bien se veía bien en ese vestido no era lo que esperaba llevar puesto ese día y menos con tanta cosa como el velo y las flores, esto último no le molestaba tanto. Puso una mueca.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Víbora al ver su cara.

-Las flores están bien, pero ¿Enserio tengo que llevar este velo?

-Claro que sí, el vestido lo amerita- contesto. –Más bien, la boda necesita el velo.

Tigresa soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien. ¿Sabes si ya llego Po?

-No se cariño, pero si quieres voy a preguntar y de paso veo como van las cosas con los invitados.

-Me harías un gran favor.

* * *

-Grulla ¿Ya llego Po?- pregunto nerviosa.

-No y ya casi comienza la boda, además si no llega Po no llega Mantis y Mono, y si no llega Mantis quien oficiara la boda.

Tigresa no permitió que le pagaran a nadie por oficiar la boda, Po pensó que era parte de que era muy desconfiada y quería darle un gusto con eso.

-Ahora si estamos en aprietos ¿Verdad?- pregunto Grulla tragando saliva.

-Sí.

 **Continuará** **...**

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y bueno aviso que probablemente el proximo capitulo sea el último... bueno ya vere ;) (Sayori se abstiene de hacer preguntas por ser mala en ese tema xD)

Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. Chapter 3: Nosotros dos

**N/A:** Después de una eterna lucha con la página. No me dejaba subir documentos, de hecho sigue sin dejarme tuve que editar el documento del capítulo anterior para subirlo :( (nunca me habia pasado esto)

Disfruten este último capítulo.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes de Kung fu Panda le pertenecen a DreamWorks.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Nosotros dos.**

-No pensé que nos fuera a llevar tanto tiempo ayudarlos- Po corría lo más rápido que podía por el bosque. Tenía que llegar rápido.

-¡Lo sabemos!- le gritó Mantis, ninguno pensó que se tardarían más de la cuenta.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Po al ver el techo del Palacio de Jade.

-Sí, con una hora de retraso- agrego Mantis.

-Por qué no me clavas directamente un cuchillo en el corazón- Po lo miro molesto. -Shifu me va a matar- palideció ante sus propias palabras.

Su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema- anuncio Mono deteniéndose en seco.

Hacia ellos corrían unos lobos, eran los Lin Kuei.

-No ahora- Po se frotó la cara de desesperación.

* * *

Tigresa estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con sus orejas caídas, de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro melancólico. Víbora y Grulla la observaban desde afuera de la habitación. Shifu estaba junto a los invitados tratado de justificar el retraso de la hora de la boda.

-Bien, creo que ya llego la hora- se paró de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿La hora de que, Tigresa?- pregunto Víbora nerviosa.

-La hora de decirle a los invitados que no se llevara ninguna boda acabo el día de hoy.

Grulla y Víbora se miraron rápidamente, trataron de ponerse en su camino pero Tigresa ya estaba caminando por el pasillo, la empezaron a seguir.

-No prefieres esperar un poco más- sugirió Grulla.

-No, de por sí ya es una grosería tener a los invitados sentados como babosos por más de una hora. Me disculpare con ellos y explicare la situación.

-Pero llevas puesto el vestido ¿No te importan que te vean?- pregunto Víbora, era obvio que era para distraerla.

-No- se quitó el velo y se lo entrego a Grulla junto al ramo de flores.

Tenía más que claro su decisión, nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

Una vez afuera Tigresa se encaminó a la Arena del Palacio de Jade, ahí se puso en medio de las dos escaleras, enfrente de los invitados. Unas cuantas personas susurraron lo hermosa que se veía.

-Buenos Días, he… primero que nada les quiero agradecer su presencia y su tiempo para venir este día, también les quiero agradecer su paciencia pero desgraciadamente la boda…

-¡Tigresa cuidado!- gritó Víbora al ver una flecha dirigida a su amiga. Esta le esquivo rápidamente, desgraciadamente le dio en la parte de la falda al vestido.

 _-Que mal arquero- pensó rápidamente._

-Nos atacan los Lin Kuei, saquen a los invitados- ordenó Shifu golpeando a un lobo.

Como por arte de magia salieron lobos por todas las partes.

-¡Todos los invitados al Palacio de Jade!- gritó el Maestro Cocodrilo, el cual ya estaba repartiendo golpes.

Tigresa trato de correr hacia Lei Lei pero el vestido la terminó tirando. _–Estúpido vestido, no me estas ayudando en nada._

Termino rompiendo el vestido de la parte de los pies, aunque como deseaba haberle hecho caso a Víbora y no salir con el vestido.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de Lei Lei, así que no te preocupes- le ayudó a ponerse de pie el Señor Li. El Señor Ping tenía agarrada a la niña.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y fue directamente al combate.

* * *

-¿Enserio no prefieren atacarnos otro día con más calma?- pregunto Po noqueando a un lobo.

-No panzón- contestó el jefe, Heilang, metiéndole de lleno un golpe. –Que mejor momento para atacar que una boda y que además el Maestro del Palacio de Jade, también conocido como el Guerrero Dragón estuviera afuera.

-Desgraciado.

-Aunque esto nunca imagine verlo, la Maestra Tigresa una de las más poderosas Maestras del Kung fu casándose con un panda torpe al que llaman Guerrero Dragón- se burló.

Antes Po le hubiera dado importancia a su comentario, pero ahora entendía que comentarios como esos siempre llegarían, así que tendría que tomar las cosas de quien vienen.

* * *

Tigresa noqueo al último lobo con una patada en el aire, había sido una pelea larga y tediosa, ahora se encontraban revisando los daños. Grulla probablemente sufriría un infarto al ver todo su trabajo hecho pedazos

-¡Tigresa!

Esta se paró en seguida al oír la voz de quien se suponía debía ser su esposo en estos momentos.

Po corrió hacia ella e instintivamente le abrazo. Sin importar que los demás los vieran. Mono y Mantis venían detrás de él, arrastrando al jefe de los Lin Kuei.

Una parte de ella quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta cansarse, la otra quería molerlo a golpes por no llegar a la boda, y si esa parte era estúpida. Aunque al ver lo que arrastraban sus compañeros entendió por qué no llegó.

Po se separó de ella y la examino detenidamente.

-Tu vestido está roto.

-No importa- ella también lo examinó y pudo encontrar una herida en su brazo derecho, estaba sangrando. –Po tu brazo.

-Tampoco importa eso- se tapó la herida con su otra mano. –Perdóname por no llegar a la boda- su voz estaba cargada de tristeza y su mirada en el suelo. Tigresa no puso atención a eso.

-¡Al diablo la boda! ¡Estas sangrando y eso es más importante que un maldito vestido roto!- gritó exasperada.

* * *

Los Papas de Po prácticamente lo llevaron a rastras con el Doctor, el cual le tuvo que darle unos puntos a la herida, esos fueron los gritos más feos que habían oído de la garganta del panda. Desde ahí no se separaron de él.

Ya para la noche Tigresa se había puesto su traje del diario, se encontraba jugando con Lei Lei a la fiesta de Té, siempre que podían iban a verse. Eran muy unidas. Po se acercó a ellas.

-Hola- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Tigresa le regreso la sonrisa.

-¿Un poco más de Té bebé con rayas grande?- a pesar de saberse el nombre de Tigresa le seguía llamando así, a la felina más que molestarle parecía que le gustaba mucho que le llamara así.

-Sí, pero antes de seguir con nuestra fiesta de Té, ¿Nos podrías permitir unos momentos a solas, nena?

-Claro- contesto inocentemente, tomo su figura de acción, de Tigresa, y se fue corriendo con los demás niños.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto viendo la venda que traía el brazo de su prometido.

-Bien, aunque todavía duele mucho. Me hubiera gustado que el Doctor me hubiera puesto algo al menos para que no doliera tanto- se sentó a su lado. Tigresa recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este

-¿Acaso el universo tendrá algo en nuestra contra?

-¿Por qué dices eso, Tigresa?- sabia la razón de esas palabras, pero quería oírlo e su boca, por alguna extraña razón.

-Digo llevamos casi medio año queriéndonos casar y siempre pasa algo que no lo impide- La siguió escuchando. –Es que a pesar de amarnos tanto, la felicidad de esta manera nos es negada. Es como si no estuviéramos hechos para casarnos nunca

Po se paró enseguida y le obligo apararse. Estaba serio.

-Nada nos es negado. Pero no voy a permitir que hables de esa manera, como si nuestra felicidad dependiera de una boda- hizo una pausa. -Y si el universo tiene algo encontrar de que seamos felices no me importa, porque lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado.

Tigresa algunas veces lo oía hablar con esa seriedad, pero nunca le había dicho nada como eso. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso, ya no le importaría si los demás los veían.

-Tienes razón Po… pero aunque nunca soñé con casarme, el día que me lo propusiste se volvió un nuevo sueño para mí- confeso entre besos.

-¡Entonces casemos!, tu estas segura yo estoy seguro, de hecho si me dices que te quieres casar mañana mismo ten por hecho que mañana nos casamos.

-Está bien.

Tigresa era el ancla de Po en los momentos difíciles, ahora él era el ancla de ella.

* * *

 ***Tres días después***

-Debieron darme más tiempo, así todo estaría más lindo- se quejó Grulla en voz baja.

-No te quejes todo se ve muy lindo- Mono le dio un leve codazo.

-El vestido es el que realmente quiero ver, porque el otro quedo hecho trisas- comento Grulla.

-Chicos ya cállense- regaño Víbora cuando la música empezó a sonar. Todos los invitados se pararon de sus asientos.

La primera en entrar por la gran puerta que daba a la Arena fue Lei Lei quien traía una canastita de la cual sacaba pétalos de distintas flores y las regaba por el suelo.

Los segundos en entrar fueron Shifu y Tigresa, no llevaba el mismo vestido, llevaba el vestido que le había gustado en cuanto lo vio. Víbora lo reconoció de inmediato.

 _-Tengo que reconocer que ese es más de su estilo- pensó Víbora._

Era un Qipao tradicional rojo, con unas flores y detalles en dorados, este llevaba mangas hasta los codos y la falda era sencilla. Era un vestido muy sencillo pero hermoso.

Nada de velo, solo un ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas.

En cuanto Po la vio su corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba, era simplemente hermosa. El llevaba puesto un Tang de seda color rojo vino, en el frente llevaba grabado en dorado dos dragones.

Shifu le entregó la mano de Tigresa a Po.

-Si llegas a lastimarla me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol- le susurro. Po solo rió nervioso.

-Muy bien comencemos- anuncio Mantis. –Estamos reunidos aquí para la unión de una nueva familia. Ahora por favor unan sus patas derechas. Po tu primero.

-Yo Po, te quiero a ti Tigresa, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

-Ahora tu Tigresa- ordenó Mantis.

-Yo Tigresa, te quiero a ti Po, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

-Y como no habrá anillos- era cierto Po y Tigresa habían aclarado eso desde el principio, no los llevarían por una simple razón: Los podrían perder o romper en alguna pelea. –Así que ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Si desean pueden besarse.

Con un poco de vergüenza se dieron un beso. Pero ese beso les recordó el primero que se dieron, claro no tenían la inexperiencia de ese momento.

* * *

Una vez que todos los invitados los felicitaron pasaron a la recepción, las felicitaciones fueron normales excepto la de la Mamá de Grulla, la Señora apenas se daba cuenta que Tigresa era hembra. La recepción fue organizada por el Señor Ping y el Señor Li, claro que Grulla se metió hasta donde pudo.

-Muy bien como soy la amiga de la novia diré unas palabras- dijo Víbora llamando la atención de todas las mesas. –Conozco a Tigresa desde hace ya casi veinte años, y estoy muy feliz que allá encontrado a una persona a la cual ama y con la que ha unido su vida el día de hoy. Y esto lo digo con el corazón en la mano, no conozco una pareja tan fuerte y sólida como ustedes, han pasado por tanto en su relación pero siguieron luchando por mantenerla, simplemente se complementan el uno al otro. Te quiero mucho, los quiero mucho, les deseo mucha felicidad.

Todos aplaudieron ante el discurso de Víbora. Tigresa se conmovió con esas palabras, sabía que su amiga era buena con las palabras pero no a tal grado.

-Fue muy lindo el discurso que diste- agradeció Po.

-No es nada todavía falta el de Mono, el cual fue planeado por él y Mantis así que…esperen cosas graciosas en ese.

Y fue cierto el discurso de sus dos amigos fue gracioso para los invitados y para ellos, mas no fue mucho para el agrado de Tigresa. El discurso había estado constituido en tres partes como se habían conocido (Que decía como ella lo odiaba), como se habían vuelto amigos y finalmente como se hicieron pareja.

-Esta me la pagan- le susurro Tigresa a Po.

-Está bien, cariño- le planto un suave beso en la mejilla.

Tigresa pensaba preguntarle por qué le había llamado cariño, pero lo reconsidero, no le molestaba que le llamara así. Solo esperaba que a él no se le ocurriera que ella lo llamara así.

Bueno, al menos no frente a las personas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña idea que me vino un día a la mente.

Gracias por leer hasta el final :)

 **Nota:** El vestido de bodas es rojo ya que en mi investigación de bodas chinas me salio que los vestidos de antes eran rojos, no blancos como actualmente se usan (claro que puse la forma de la boda como ahora porque escribirla como ellos la hacen se me dificulta por no entender muy bien XD).

Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
